Amor mutante CONCURSO 14 DE FEBRERO
by Tari Elik
Summary: Raphael se encuentra con el amor de su vida, pero lo que no sabe es que para estar con su amada, se tendrá que enfrentar a un enemigo muy peligroso XD ¡Espero que os guste!


¡Hola! ^^

Aquí os traigo una nueva historia que espero y os guste.

Básicamente es para San Valentín y entra en el concurso de las TMNT.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, tan solo la historia que aquí se cuenta XD

* * *

**Amor Mutante**

Eran más de las 12 de la noche, y por la calle que transitaba no se veía soplo de vida. Estaba pensativo. Había avisado a Casey de que se iba a pasar por el club al que solían ir, pero su amigo le había dicho que esa noche no podía salir, supuestamente por haberle prometido algo a Abril. Llega a su destino, pero se encuentra con que ¡el local está cerrado! Hacía mucho que conocía ese sitio, y no recordaba ninguna vez en la que hubieran cerrado sus puertas.

-`Qué extraño´ -piensa.

Mira en una y otra dirección, y ve que todos los demás locales también están cerrados. Solo uno, al otro lado de la calle, permanece abierto. Se acerca, y lee un curioso nombre.

-¿Power mutant? –Vocaliza en voz alta para sí- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un club? –se dice extrañado.

Decide entrar. Puede más su curiosidad. Al cruzar la puerta le sobresalta un pitido agudo. Se gira, y lanza uno de sus sais a un aparato con forma ovalada encima de la puerta. El sai se queda clavado, y el aparato hace un cortocircuito, y deja de producir ese molestoso sonido. Fácilmente alarga el brazo, y arranca su arma, la cual vuelve a guardar.

Ese aparato no era otra cosa que un detector de mutantes. Si al entrar alguien, sonaba, significaba que era mutante, sino, estaba claro que era humano. De esa forma debían saber a quién debían dejar pasar, y a quién no.

Raphael medía más o menos 1,70 e iba con un sombrero marrón, y un abrigo largo, hasta casi los tobillos, del mismo color. Se gira, y mira con cara de pocos amigos a un hombre que le observa sorprendido desde la barra. Sin decir palabra el hombre saca lo que parecía ser un mando a distancia, y aprieta un botón. Una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación se abre.

Raphael se acerca, y no ve nada extraño, tan solo una habitación algo pobre, y algunos objetos de poca importancia. Vuelve la vista al hombre. Éste estaba ocupado cambiando el aparato roto. Sin pensárselo dos veces decide entrar, y al primer paso del suelo emerge una plataforma plateada con forma redondeada que rápidamente lo eleva sobre su cabeza. En unos segundos se ve frente a otra puerta que se abre automáticamente con su llegada.

-`Que interesante era solo una proyección, tapando la realidad´-piensa Raph

Se queda sin palabras, y entra lentamente. La plataforma desaparece, y la puerta se cierra. El lugar está iluminado tenuemente con pequeñas luces flotantes. A mano derecha puede ver una barra, enfrente, a una joven bailando de forma sensual, y a mano izquierda, un balcón. Supone que estarían en lo más alto del edificio. Se pide una copa, y se sienta en una de las mesas para ver mejor el espectáculo.

Se había sentado en la mesa más alejada. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su aspecto. Fue entonces cuando se fija en la joven.

-Metro 63, 50 kilos, piel blanca, hermosa melena marrón hasta la cintura… - se va diciendo Raph en voz baja- Sin duda alguna mi tipo de chica preferida –sonríe, y da un trago a su copa.

La joven termina su espectáculo, y se retira. Raph mira a su derecha, y ve como unos vasos de cristal llegan a unas mesas volando, y descienden lentamente sobre las mismas. Un poco más allá ve al tipo de la barra sonriente.

Raph se queda en shock. Tras unos minutos vuelve en sí.

-Dios mío, esto es ¡un club de mutantes! –Piensa sin poder creerlo- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? He de salir de aquí lo antes posible… Espera ¡qué digo! Yo también soy un mutante, y nadie lo puede negar, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí -suspira- Menos mal que no ha venido Casey ¡entonces si tendríamos que salir pitando! –sigue cavilando.

Mientras está absorto en sus pensamientos, la joven que minutos antes se había retirado después del show, salía de los camerinos con otra ropa, y discutiendo con un chico que venía tras ella. No puede evitar escuchar su conversación, ya que se paran justo a su lado.

-Ya te lo dije, y no te lo voy a repetir más veces ¡esto se acabó! –exclama la joven.

-¿Es que hay otro? –pregunta el joven apretando los puños.

-No es eso, es por ti ¡eres demasiado celoso y desconfiado! ¡Ya no puedo más! –intenta irse pero él la coge por el brazo.

-Serias capaz de irte con cualquier otro menos conmigo ¿verdad? –dice furioso.

-Sí, y ¿sabes qué? Me iré con el primero que vea. ¡Seguro que es mejor que tú! –con el otro brazo coge la copa de la mesa de Raph, y le tira su contenido a los ojos.

-¡AHH! - El joven la suelta, y se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Hola –la chica se dirige a Raph sonriéndole –Te quedé sin trago asique… ¿porqué no te invito a algo en cualquier otro lugar? –mira unos segundos al joven, y luego vuelve su mirada a Raph.

-Está bien- No se lo tenía que pedir más veces, aceptaba encantado. No todos los días se encontraba con una oportunidad como esa.

Una vez en la calle recorren varias manzanas sin decir palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta finalmente Raph.

-Rogue –responde ella.

-Yo me llamo Raphael- se presenta.

Como todos los locales estaban cerrados, se dirigen a un parque cercano, y se sientan en un banco, justo al lado de una farola.

Ahora puede verla mejor. Sus ojos marrones le hipnotizan. También se fija en sus dos franjas de pelo blanco.

Ese momento aprovecha ella, para quitarle el sombrero, cogiéndole desprevenido.

-¡Vaya! –Exclama- ¿Qué eres? ¿Unas especie de tortuga gigante? –pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí –Ya no podía negarlo.

-¿Es parte de tu mutación? –vuelve a preguntar.

-No exactamente –responde

-¿Qué quieres decir? –exclama extrañada.

-Yo siempre he sido una tortuga –explica apartando la mirada- No soy como vosotros.

-Pero de igual forma te maltratan los humanos, tanto verbal, como físicamente.

-Eso sí que no –saca a la vista sus sais y comienza a girarlos –todavía no ha nacido la persona que pueda conmigo.

Desde ese día deciden quedar en ese mismo lugar, todos los sábados a media noche. Les gustaba "aislarse" un poco de su vida rutinaria, y de todos los problemas que tuvieran en el día a día. Cuando se veían era un momento "especial" en el que ambos se contaban todo lo que les había pasado durante la semana. A ella le fascinaba cada cosa que él la contaba pero lo que más intrigada la tenía era el misterio que le rodeaba. Por muchas cosas que la dijera, sentía como si siempre hubiera algo más detrás, que no supiera descifrar. Y cuando averiguaba uno de esos misterios, siempre surgía otro, y otro más.

A Raph le encantaba asistir a esos "encuentros misteriosos" ya que sentía que con ella podía "desahogarse" de los problemas. Hasta ese entonces, le había contado todo, a su gran amigo Casey Jones, pero al ser humano, no le entendía igual. Todas sus confidencias se las podría contar a sus hermanos, sí, pero eran demasiado diferentes a él para que le entendieran.

Ambos sentían que podían confiar el uno en el otro, y contarse cosas mutuamente sin ningún temor a ser rechazado de alguna forma en cualquier momento.

Habían quedado de verse solo los fines de semana, porque él tenía que hacer ronda por la ciudad entre semana, con sus hermanos, y ella trabajaba. Por las mañanas de camarera, y por las noches de bailarina. Por lo tanto solo cuando se veían desconectaban de todo.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se conocieron, y Raph corría por las azoteas para encontrarse de nuevo con Rogue. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había estado deseando que llegara el sábado durante toda la semana. Esa noche, no se iban a ver en el mismo lugar de siempre, sino que habían quedado en el departamento de ella.

Llega al lugar a las 12 en punto, y llama. Ella le abre la puerta, y sube las escaleras hasta su piso utilizando movimientos ninjas.

-¡Hola! Creí que no vendrías –exclama ella al abrir la puerta.

Raph se queda sin respiración. La joven llevaba unos vaqueros de cintura baja elásticos junto con un top de media manga algo escotado, y que dejaba entrever su ombligo. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en una elegante coleta.

-Pasa –dice ella cortésmente.

Raph entra. Su departamento era pequeño pero reconfortante.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –pregunta.

-No gracias –responde, en lo que se quita el abrigo y el sombrero, lo deja a un lado del sofá y se sienta.

Estuvieron un rato viendo una película romántica. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y Raph ya no prestaba atención alguna a la tele, sino que miraba fijamente a Rogue. Ella al notar su insistente mirada se pone algo nerviosa, y le mira sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunta.

Él se acerca más a ella.

-Simplemente que estás muy bella esta noche –responde sin dejar de mirarla.

Luego, acorta más la distancia que hay entre ellos, se quedan mirando a los ojos unos segundos, y finalmente se besan. Con una mano, él la agarra suavemente de la cabeza, haciendo más profundo el beso, y con la otra, la coge por la cintura. La nota temblar bajo sus brazos.

-Te amo –dice Raph con voz ronca.

Después la vuelve a besar. Poco a poco la echa en el sofá, pasa al mentón, y se deleita con su cuello. Continúa bajando hasta su escote, y vuelve a subir por su cuello. Ella siente el recorrido de su lengua tibia, y deseosa sobre su piel. Se estremece. También nota como su mano derecha va subiéndole el top, y cierra los ojos. Luego, se besan apasionadamente. Él la oye gemir al saborear la miel de sus labios.

Estaban en eso cuando oyen algo como de romperse, y se sientan en el sofá asustados. Casi frente a ellos, justo en la puerta de entrada, unos jóvenes los miran. Uno de ellos era alto, pelo blanco, ojos grises, y delgado.

El otro joven está a su lado. Era alto, rubio, ojos azules, y en su mirada desfilaba la ira. Parecía a punto de explotar. Se acerca a ella, la coge del brazo, y la obliga a levantarse.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –dice con rabia contenida.

-John ¡suéltame! –exclama ella intentando soltarse.

Raph recuerda que había visto a ese joven en el club donde conoció a Rogue. Era con el que discutía. Se levanta.

-Oye suéltala –le dice

John le mira con indiferencia.

-¿Y sino qué? –le pregunta con sorna sin soltar a Marie.

-No quieras averiguarlo –le espeta.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Morderme? –se burla.

-No exactamente –coge un sai –solo te haré trocitos- recorre con el dedo el filo de su arma.

-¿De veras? –Eleva una ceja –no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos –Hace aparecer una bola de fuego- ¿De veras te quieres arriesgar? –Mhm

-Dime cuándo y dónde –responde sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Aquí y ahora –responde soltando a la joven, y poniéndose en posición.

-No en mi departamento –salta Rogue.

-Subamos a la azotea entonces –dice sin mirar a la joven- Mercurio, quédate cuidando a Marie, no quiero que se entrometa- le dice a su amigo.

-Puedo ayudarte, y lo sabes

-No. Es algo personal –responde con decisión.

Ambos jóvenes salen por la puerta mientras Mercurio utiliza sus poderes y ata a la joven a una silla.

-Así no escaparás –dice una vez acaba, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos aquí? –pregunta.

-Simple –se cruza de brazos- te llevo siguiendo hace días, y en cuanto te vi hace rato con él desde el edificio de enfrente, y se lo comuniqué a Pyro… digamos que no se lo quería perder –responde.

_**En la azotea…**_

-Di tus últimas palabras –Pyro se pone en guardia.

Raph no responde, solo se abalanza sobre el joven. Éste le ve venir, y se aparta justo a tiempo.

-Veremos a ver de qué eres capaz –sonríe John malévolamente.

Luego lanza una bola de fuego a su contrincante la cual evita Raph con uno de sus movimientos ninjas.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un sapo acróbata? –se burla Pyro.

-Soy una tortuga mutante ninja ¡Mutante de pacotilla! –se acerca más a él, saltando por encima de las llamas que Pyro le lanza.

Raph le da una patada desde el aire, y consigue que caiga al suelo. Se pega en la cabeza y se intenta levantar algo confuso. Raph cae encima de él, y le hace pegar la espalda de nuevo al suelo, poniendo un pie en su pecho.

-Hablas demasiado, flamitas –se burla.

Luego se arrodilla, y con el sai le rompe el mecanismo que lleva en el brazo derecho. Pyro llevaba lo que él llamaba "su lanzallamas". Era con lo que podía crear fuego para luego manipularlo a su antojo.

-Deja a Marie en paz ¡entendido! –retrocede dejando que el joven se levante.

-Claro, lo que tú digas –Al levantarse saca de su bota un mechero, y le vuelve a atacar.

Raph da varias volteretas hacia atrás, logrando evadir las llamas.

-Vas a pagar muy caro el haberte metido con mi Marie. ¡Ella es solo mía! –salta John antes de volver a lanzarle múltiples bolas de fuego.

Raph evita el fuego como puede. Finalmente, en un último esfuerzo salta dando una voltereta en el aire, y acaba detrás de Pyro. Está algo cansado, pero no era peor que pelear con Shredder. Luego le lanza un sai a la mano derecha, tirándole el mechero al suelo, y haciéndole una herida en la mano.

Pyro se agarra la mano sangrando.

-¡Maldito! –grita furioso.

Raph sin darle tiempo a reaccionar da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y le propina una patada en la cara haciéndole tambalearse. Luego, con un puñetazo, consigue que su contrincante caiga al suelo inconsciente.

-No eres bueno ni siquiera como mutante –y se va.

_**Al entrar en el departamento…**_

-Ya puedes ir a recoger a tú amigo. Está en la azotea, en la sección de perdedores –le dice a Pietro que le mira sin poder creerlo.

-No te preocupes –prosigue- Tuve la "delicadeza" de dejarle con vida. Eso sí, la próxima vez que le vea no seré tan compasivo y le mataré. Asique no os volváis a cruzar en mí camino –le explica- Y eso la incluye también a ella –se acerca y la desata.

Mercurio sale corriendo a súper-velocidad y ella cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? –Le abraza- Creí que te había…

-Shh Tranquila estoy bien. Eso sí, la próxima vez quedaremos en mi casa porque… ¡vaya clase de amigos que tienes! –la dice haciéndose el sorprendido.

Ella se separa y sonríe.

-¿De qué estás hecho tú?-

Raph y Marie se quedaron juntos, y a la siguiente semana ella conoció a la familia "tan peculiar" de él. Fue aceptada sin miramientos, sobre todo por parte de Mikey, que iba detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Se llevó más de un coscorrón por parte de su hermano Raph. Pasaron los meses, y no volvieron a ver a Pyro ni a Mercurio. ¿Se habrían rendido tan fácilmente y a la primera de cambio? Eso solo lo sabrían con el paso del tiempo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado mi historia. La verdad es que me costó un poco escribirla, ya que me quedé bloqueada en alguna que otra ocasión ¬¬ Pero creo que me finalmente me quedó bien ^^

Muchos besos y ¡que pasen un feliz día de San Valentín!


End file.
